As a private use office tool for aligning and binding the document papers and the like, a stapler which uses and contains a generally U-shaped iron staple is widely known.
Such stapler is usual to execute a binding operation by aligning and superposing the papers with a thickness and the number of papers by considering a vertical hight of the generally U-shaped iron staple.
And, in a process for once binding a document prepared by said stapler, when either an alignment of previously bound staple is not well done, or a necessity to remove a staple from a previously bound document is present, a staple remover is used.
And, such conventional staple remover is constructed such that a pair of outer side and inner side staple removing arms are provided which are horizontally distanced apart with a width suitable to penetrate to an inside of a staple at a location that a staple stuck to a document is adhered with pressure to the surface of document paper, and a spring and a hinge pin are provided which make the inner side staple removing means either to advance to be crossed each other with maintaining a minimum allowable distance toward inside wall of the outer side staple removing means from a normal state that they are opened and confronted each other, or to be returned to a normal state.
An operating process for removing a staple adhered with pressure to a document papers in such staple remover is made as follows.
Namely, the inner side and the outer side staple removing arms of said staple remover approaches simultaneously to a already bound staple and penetrates between the bottom surface of a staple and the surface of a paper, and as said inner side and outer side staple removing arms are crossed and movement proceeds, the staple is lifted up by riding along the curved surfaces of the inner side and the outer side staple removing arms while the adhered bent portions of the staple at opposite side of the bound document papers are slowly released, and thereby the staple is finally removed from the bound document papers.
However, in such conventional staple remover, there has been many cases that the staple could not completely be removed from the bound document papers only by said inner side and outer side staple removing arms.
And, the above-described case is either varied in response to variations such as the thickness of the document papers, a quality of the document papers, and either a regularly adhered staple's condition or an irregularly adhered staple's condition, or affected in accordance with the skilled degree of an user of the staple remover.
Therefore, in case when the staple could not be completely removed only by an above-described staple remover, a post-processing operation has been required such as either to remove the staple pulled out with one end by utilizing mainly fingers or to remover by using a separate tool such as an awl.
And, the operation for completely removing the staple which has its one end is either raised up or lain down in accordance with the utilization of the fingers and the like as described at above has had a problem that the more elaborately the staple is stuck to the document papers, the more it is difficult and requires an effort.